


To itch not to itch

by Honeypot3



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeypot3/pseuds/Honeypot3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the question when Neal didn't listen so it was up to Peter who needed to deal with it and ends up with an unhappy Neal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To itch not to itch

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these fun characters, I will put them back when I am done.   
> Please enjoy.  
>  This is not beta so any mistakes are mine.

To itch or not to itch.

“Stop it, stop it!” Neal swatted at Peter’s hands which was pulling up Neal’s shirt.

Peter continue and pulled Neal’s shirt over his head. “It’s not a choice” looking directly into Neal’s eyes.

“I don’t need your help! Stop!” trying to retrieve his shirt from Peter.

Peter did not let go of the shirt shaking his head no. 

Elizabeth walked in with a small garbage bag opening it to Peter. 

Peter placed the shirt into the garbage bag. He grabbed Neal by the arms forcing Neal to sit on the floor. 

Neal mumble and try to pull away. 

Elizabeth filled the tub with warm water and poured in some oats.

Peter untied Neal’s shoe lace and removed one of the shoes when Neal tried to move away. 

“I don’t need your help!” Grunting “ugh!”

Peter sighed he reached out and cupped Neal’s chin. Pulling upward to keep Neal’s attention on him. “You should have thought of that yesterday when you were told to.”

Neal eyebrows furrowed he opened his mouth and closed it quickly, trying to come up with a logical reason why he avoided this. 

Peter brought his face closer to Neal making sure Neal was focus on him. “Now since you lied and yes you lied about taking care of it yesterday Elizabeth and I will deal with it and that’s means we’re doing this our way.” He let go of Neal’s chin giving him time to process what he was told. 

Neal crossed his arms and huffed “this is ridicules I’m a grown man.”

Peter smiled a little and began to remove the rest of Neal’s clothes. 

“Tub’s ready, Sweetie let’s get you in to soak.” Elizabeth bent down gathering the rest of Neal’s clothes. 

“Ok Neal we’ll also need your underwear” Peter tapped Neal on his thigh. 

Neal’s eyes widen “you what? I’m not taking off my underwear in front of you or Elizabeth.” Arms now crossed and bottom lip sticking out. 

Peter’s eyebrow raised “really? Let me refresh your memory. When you were in the hospital last year from getting stabbed who do you think bathed you and took care of you while you were recouping.” Peter pointed to Elizabeth and himself. 

Neal mouth dropped open and gasped “that was you two?” He felt his face turn a shade of red. Boy those drugs they gave me had me really loopy. 

“Yup, so let’s go buddy” Peter stood Neal up and yanked his underwear down. 

Neal faced turned bright red, mumbling as Peter placed him into the bathtub with oats. Neal quickly sat trying not to look at either of them in the eyes. 

Peter looked over his shoulder where he sees Elizabeth trying not laugh. 

“Oh Sweetie it’s going to be ok, no need to be embarrassed. We were glad to help that’s what family is for.” She leaned down and gave Neal a kiss on his head “now you need to soak for at least a half hour.” She walked out of the bathroom.

Neal crossed his arm and pouted. 

Peter put the toilet lid down and sat down on top of it with his newspaper. He looked over at Neal, why does he get into so much trouble. Had he dealt with it yesterday we wouldn’t have to force him today. Peter sigh “Neal.”

Neal kept his focus on the floating oats. This is stupid I’m a grown ass man. I know it’s my fault, but it wasn’t that big of a problem yesterday. 

Peter folded his paper “you know Elizabeth is making you some soup for lunch and if your good I bet she’ll let you have some gelato.” 

Neal uncrossed one arm using his finger swirling the oats around “pistachio?” 

“Yup” he smiled. “Listen I know you’re not happy about this, but let’s just try to get through it. Oh and don’t think I forgot about you lying to me.”

Neal looked at the floating oats and groaned. He’s going to kill me for lying ugh. It’s not really my fault I fell in some bushes with poison Ivy. Actually it’s Peter’s fault we were setting up a forger in the park. The guy try to run off so I tackled him and we both rolled into some bushes. How was I supposed to know it was poison Ivy, I mean really poison Ivy.

“Neal.”

“What?!” Not looking in Peter’s direction.

“Don’t what me” he spoke sternly. “You’re enough trouble for lying do you want to add to it?”

Neal shook his head no, still swirling the oats…stupid poison Ivy. 

Peter watched as Neal soaked. I know he’s upset about this, yesterday we were locking down on a known forger. He tried to run and of course Neal tackled him causing them both to tumble into some bushes with poison Ivy. Everyone had to get checked out, Neal especially since he was directly in it. Neal’s rash started on his lower back and by this morning it was up his back across both back legs, and butt cheeks. He tried to hide it with some clothes I spotted it when he was still itching. It turns out he never went to the doctor like he said he did nor did he put any calamine on to prevent it from spreading. So here we are Neal’s soaking in my tub pouting.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A half hour later…

“Ok times up” Peter folded his paper and placed it on the counter. Walked over to the tub. He reached in and unplugged it. “Alright we’ll rinse you off then get the calamine lotion on. 

Neal watched the water swirl down the drain. He sighed, damn poison Ivy. 

Peter pulled the shower head down turned the water feeling it so it’s not too hot. Moving it over Neal’s body removing the rest of the oats. 

Neal shivered “are we done yet?”

Peter chuckled turned off the water “almost, come on get up.” Peter held out a towel when Neal stood up. 

Neal reached for the towel.

“Nope” pulling the towel away from Neal’s grasp. “You’ll just rub all the red rash areas and it will spread more, I’m going to just dab.”

Neal mouth dropped “no way!”

Peter pulled Neal out of the tub patting Neal with the towel. 

Neal squirmed and tried to move away “I’m not a child, I could do it myself!” This is ridicules. 

Peter ignored him and continue pulling Neal in place dabbing and blotting him dry. 

Neal huffed “so fucking embarrassing.” 

Peter bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from laughing out. 

After a few minutes of silence Peter finally spoke “alright all done, I think that should be good. Now let’s get the calamine lotion on.” Peter opened the bottle of calamine and small wash rag. He poured the pink liquid onto the rag. 

Neal grimace as Peter dabbed the lotion on. It feels so sticky ugh...Peter continue to dab the rash. “That stuff smells…do you have to put so much?” Neal squirmed. 

“Neal please say still I’m almost done.” Peter covered Neal’s back side with the pink lotion.

Elizabeth walked in bringing Neal some pajamas to be more comfortable “here Sweetie.”

“Thanks” Neal unfolded the pajamas “um…these aren’t mine?”

“No Sweetie these are Peter’s” smiling and cleaning as if I’s normal to be naked in front of her.

“Where’s mine? Mozzie said he’ll bring my stuff.” 

“Oh I know he did, but those clothes were too restricting. You needed more loose fitting clothes.”

“But I want mine” holding out Peter’s pajamas.

“Neal Sweetie with your rash the clothes Mozzie brought will irritate more. These will allow you to move and sleep better.” Elizabeth collected he towel and placed it in her small garbage bag “now not another word about it. You can get your clothes back when your rash is completely gone.” Smiling and walked away. 

Neal grumble to himself ”this is fucking lovely I now have to wear Peter’s pajamas. I hope he gets poison Ivy after this.”

“Excuse me would you like to repeat that?” Peter was now closer to Neal.

Neal flinched “um…um no” he put the pajamas on quickly.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were finally out of the bathroom and into the guest room.

“Peter can’t I go down stairs? Why do I have to be up here? The TV’s bigger down stairs…”

Peter rolled his eyes. Now he’s going to be more difficult than before. “Neal get in the bed… no you will not be down stairs…yes you have to stay up here…and the TV up here is just fine.”

Neal sat on the bed pouting. This is so damn unfair.

Peter turned on the small TV and found a channel playing some old movie. “I’ll be back with some lunch for you.”

Neal moved up to the bed placing his back against the headboard. Maybe I can leave out when they are sleeping tonight…or-

Peter yelled from the hallway “oh and Neal, don’t even think about leaving this house!”

Neal’s eyes widen, how the hell does he know? This is going to be a long recovery. Oh I need to get a hold of Moz to let him know the plans are off for tonight. Neal chewed on his bottom lip, I seriously can’t complain they are really good to me even if I don’t deserve it. If I just dealt with the poison Ivy yesterday I wouldn’t be here. Neal sighed glancing over at the movie that was on…I do get to have some gelato while I’m here…maybe it won’t be so bad…maybe.

Peter walked into the kitchen leaned down giving Elizabeth a kiss on the lips “thank you Honey.”

“Aww you are so welcome. How’s our stubborn patient doing?” She ladled up the soup into a bowl. 

Peter scratched his chin “well let’s just say he’s not done with his plans.” Peter smirked “did you call Mozzie and tell him not to help Neal no matter what.”

Elizabeth laughed as she placed a few crackers on the serving tray. “Yeah he thought it was some kind of conspiracy at first until he seen the rash Neal tried to hide. So we don’t have to worry about Mozzie coming anywhere near Neal for at least a week.”

“Really a conspiracy?” Peter sighed “well it’s Mozzie so yeah I could see why he would think that. He probably thought we gave it to Neal on purpose.” Chuckling a little.

Elizabeth drank some of her tea “well you could say that” raising her eyebrow at Peter with a smile. 

Peter laughed and grabbed a beer from the fridge “it’s going to be a long week.”

Elizabeth shook her head and laughed. “You’re the right man for the job Peter Burke” giving him a kiss on his cheek. “Here take this to our very pouty patient” smiling up at Peter.   
“This is going to be a long week” chuckling as he hugs Elizabeth.


End file.
